Intrigued
by heyfascination
Summary: Quinn Fabray thought her life was basically over when she moved to Mystic Falls for her senior year. But turns out she might just be wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or The Vampire Diaries. This is just based on my crazy wild imagination_

_(by the way, in this fanfic, Quinn's parents aren't divorced. Plus, Elena is a vampire but she is with Damon, and there's no cure for vampires!)_

"I can't believe you guys are doing this without consulting me, this is my senior year for god's sake!" Quinn shouted at her parents, furious as ever.

"Now Quinnie, we've been through a lot for the past couple years, I think we deserve a fresh start. Plus the promotion is just too good to decline." Russell Fabray said, slightly annoyed with his daughter's outburst.

"I've spent my entire life in Ohio. I have finally found real friends. Besides, what's so great about Mystic Falls, Virginia? Heck, it's even smaller than Lima!" Quinn shouted again, determined to change her parents' decision.

"Now listen to me, Lucy Quinn Fabray, we will move to Mystic Falls, Virginia and its final. I'm sorry dear but this is how life works." Judy Fabray finally snapped.

Quinn sighed and stormed upstairs. She slammed the door just to show her dissatisfaction. She took her phone and immediately called her best friend, Santana.

Santana answered it after one ring

"Q, what's up?"

"I'm moving to Virginia, that's up!"

"So it's true then? It's your senior year, Q"

"I know, I told them that, but they don't give a damn. All Dad wants is just get the hell out of here" Quinn said, her eyes prickling with tears.

Santana sighed and said "Hey Quinn, how about you come down to the skating rink tomorrow evening. You're still around right?"

"Yeah I don't leave until next week."

"Okay, skating rink, tomorrow. Be late or be square, bitch" Santana said.

Quinn chuckled and closed her phone shut. She then went to bed, hoping for the best .

Quinn walked to the skating rink the next day. Her head was thinking about Santana's spontaneous plan.

It was the best plan that Santana has ever pulled.

The skating rink was decorated with balloons and streamers. The biggest wonder was that the entire glee club was there standing under a big banner saying "LUCY QUINN FABRAY FOR THE WIN!"

Quinn was speechless. Tears start to fill up her eyes.

Santana came forward and hugged her. "This is for you, Q." Quinn couldn't resist but hugging her back.

Soon Finn, Kurt, Sam, Mike, Puck, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mr. Schuester, Miss Pillsbury, and even Rachel was hugging Quinn and wishing her well.

Quinn was overwhelmed. She couldn't leave these people. They meant too much to her. She cried instantly.

"It sucks that I have to leave my only real family here. You guys have been there for me since Beth and you guys still do. How could I ever leave you guys?" she said.

Finn approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, you'll be fine. You're gonna rock Virginia off their boots. Just don't forget to contact us that's all." He said. Quinn hugged her first love tightly.

"And don't forget, one last song with us." Mr. Schuester said, with a big smile on his face.

Quinn smiled and nodded. Santana plugged her phone into the speaker and "I'll be There For You" by The Rembrants came up.

Quinn chuckled and jumped. It was her favourite song and Friends is her favourite TV show.

They all sang with all their heart and gave each other a big group hug.

"This is not our last song, I promise. We'll sing again another time." Quinn said, happy as ever.

_(hey this is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic! I just love the pairing Klaus x Quinn so much! so I hope you guys will review and help me improve my writing. I apologize if my writing is boring or sucks. I'll try to do better. again please please please review okay free oreos for all of you))_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We are finally here!" Judy Fabray squealed when they arrived at Mystic Falls. Quinn merely rolled her eyes and continued reading her book.

The Fabrays arrived at their house. It had not much difference than their old house at Lima. Quinn looked around the town, it was cosy and nice but it had the word BOREDOM written all over it.

But something did catch her attention. Or rather someone. He was tall with light brown hair. He had blue eyes and he had confidence in his walk. He was breathtakingly gorgeous. Quinn stared at the man for a moment but looked away, slightly embarrassed. She secretly hoped that she'll see him again.

Quinn brought her things up without breathing a word to her parents. They tried talking to her, but she merely responded with nods and buzzes. She looked around her room, it was slightly bigger than her old room, but it didn't cheer her up. She started to unpack where suddenly Judy called Quinn, asking her to come down.

Quinn rolled her eyes and came downstairs to find a middle-aged woman talking to her parents.

"Quinnie, this is Carol Lockwood. She is the mayor of this town!" Russell said, cheerfully.

Quinn smiled and tried her best to be civil and nice. She shook the woman's hand and introduced herself.

"Hello, Mayor Lockwood. I'm Quinn. Nice to meet you"

Carol Lockwood smiled. This is probably the sweetest teenager she has ever met.

"Well nice to meet you too, Quinn. So you're still in school?" she asked

"Quinnie here is going to be a high school senior this fall." Judy said, with a tray. Quinn immediately helped her mother.

"Oh well, my son is as old as you too." Carol replied, her voice changing.

"Maybe your son can give Quinn, a tour around, if you don't mind. Would love her to start mixing with kids her age." Judy said, full of hope.

Carol's face darkens. "Uhm…Tyler is not around. He's gone to boarding school in Washington." She said.

"But it's the summer holidays." Quinn said, curious as ever.

"Ah, but he didn't come back for the holidays much. He went on a….camping trip with his friends." Carol quickly said.

"Never mind, Quinnie. School starts next week, by then you'll make friends" Russell said, kissing his teenage daughter's forehead. Quinn merely nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Well I shouldn't be here long. You three must have a long ride. Anything, you can just ask around. We're a friendly bunch. I'll see you around." Carol said and left the house immediately.

Quinn could sense that Carol is hiding something. She decided to let it go and went upstairs, ignoring her parents for the rest of day, or week.

_(this chapter was way too short, I apologize! please please review! and the next chapter would be longer :))_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The week passed by so quickly. By then, it was time for Quinn's senior year at Mystic Falls High School. During the last days of holiday, Quinn never left the house, much less talked to her parents. She stayed cooked up in her room, reading and talking to her friends in Ohio about sleepy old Mystic Falls. She also did try to peak out of the window, hoping she'll meet the guy she saw on her first day at Mystic Falls.

Despite the fact she has to spent her senior year at a new school, Quinn was determined to have it all. She laid out the perfect outfit: A vintage baby doll dress with a simple cardigan and oxford heels. Her hair has finally touched her shoulders, so she styled it with a few clips. _May a fresh start is what I need_ she thought hopefully

She came down, feeling nothing but worthless. She tried her best to be confident and cheerful, but it didn't work.

"Hello dear." Judy greeted her daughter happily. She tried to make small talk, Quinn tried to converse, but she just can't.

15 minutes later, Quinn was dropped off at Mystic Falls High School. She felt nervous but took a deep breath and started walking.

She immediately went to the administration office, got her stuff and went to her locker. She started to put her books in her locker where she saw a guy walking in, gorgeous as ever. He had very sharp Italian features, which made Quinn's heart skipped a beat. The guy seemed to notice her staring, but she quickly turned away, blushing. Earlier this year, Quinn had already decided to only focus on herself, not boys. And plus, she already had her eyes on someone else, although she doesn't know who is he.

Her first class was World History, one of her favourite subjects. She nervously walked into the classroom where all heads turned at her. She blushed and immediately took a seat at the back. She was taking out her notebooks from her bag when someone approached her.

"I've never seen you here before"

Quinn looked up to find a tall blonde staring down at her. She was beautiful, with blue eyes and full pink lips. She spoke with a slight English accent.

"Oh… I just moved here during the summer." Quinn answered nervously.

"Where from?" the blonde asked again

"Ohio. Lima, Ohio."

The blonde slowly nodded. "Never been there. How is it? Oh yeah, I'm Rebekah by the way. Rebekah Mikaelson." She said, extending her hand.

Quinn slowly took Rebekah's hand and shook it. "I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Lima is plain, nothing extraordinary." she replied, giving Rebekah a soft smile.

Rebekah took a seat next to Quinn and propped her head on her elbow. "Well then, I'll make it a note to visit it soon. I love plain ordinary places." she said, with a wink.

Quinn laughed. "Well then you're going to love Lima. So how is Mystic Falls? To be honest, I've never heard of it before." She said

"I can't tell you. Would ruin the surprise this town has to offer. Have made any friends lately?" Rebekah asked again.

Quinn sadly shook her head.

"Oh well, I guess you can be with me. We blondes have to stick together." Rebekah joked, prompting another laugh from Quinn.

"Rebekah, I didn't expect to see you around." a voice said. A man's voice. Quinn immediately turned and found the guy at the hallway staring at Rebekah.

"Well Stefan, it is our senior year after all. Fancy seeing you here." Rebekah replied, with a condensing tone. Quinn just looked at both of them, puzzled.

Stefan seemed to notice Quinn's look and immediately extended his hand. "Stefan. Stefan Salvatore. I've never seen you before." he said.

Quinn immediately shook his hand, mesmerized by his features. "Quinn Fabray. I'm new here." she softly replied.

"Stefan, you seem friendlier this year. What happened?" Rebekah asked, clearly amused.

"Well I guess spending time with your lot does have its perks." Stefan said before taking a seat. Rebekah merely rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Quinn. They had a great time talking, having a common interest in classic movies.

A few girls did throw a few dirty looks at Rebekah and Quinn. _What the hell were their problems?_ Quinn silently thought.

"Just ignore them." Rebekah said to Quinn, giving the girls a sharp look in the process. The girls immediately turned around and talked among themselves.

World History was boring. The teacher was monotone and read from the book. He did ask a few questions, which was quite hard.

"What did the Battle of the Plains of Abraham decide?"

"How did the rule of Charles V of Spain end?"

"The 25th Dynasty of Egypt originally ruled which foreign empire?"

Everyone including Quinn (who was considered a history goddess back in Lima) couldn't answer the questions. Everyone except Stefan Salvatore.

"The fate of French colonialism in North America."

"He abdicated the throne"

"The Nubia Empire"

Even the teacher himself wasn't really sure of the answer for the last question. Stefan was impressive and Quinn was, well you can call it envious.

"You're very good in History" she whispered at Stefan after class ended.

"So were you, Quinn. Not many people know about the Ottomans" he said kindly.

Quinn blushed a little at his words.

"Oh well there's Stefan, the one who knows the past very well as if he was there himself" Rebekah said, placing one arm around Quinn's shoulder. Quinn was slightly shocked by the gesture but secretly grateful it that someone wanted to be her friend.

"Come on, Quinn. We have French later on. Allons-y!" Rebekah said and pulled Quinn along with her. Quinn managed to turn around and gave an apologetic look at Stefan, who just gave her a two-finger salute.

_(I apologize if this chapter sucks, and if Klaus hasn't appeared yet! again, please review!)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Quinn spent most of the day with Rebekah. She was grateful that the gorgeous blonde was more than eager to be with her. They had lunch together. Quinn couldn't help but notice that Rebekah didn't even touch her food.

"Why aren't you eating?" she asked

Rebekah shrugged. "I'm not hungry. Just thirsty" She took a sip from her flask.

Quinn just nodded, carefully eating hers.

"Besides, the cafeteria food sucks. The Grill serves much better food" Rebekah added.

"The Grill?"

"The Mystic Grill. It's a diner. Everyone goes there all the time. You can have fast food, fine dining and even alcohol there. Basically they have everything there." Rebekah explained.

"Sounds great"

"I could bring you there for a proper lunch after school. My treat." Rebekah said.

Quinn was flattered with the invitation but had to decline.

"I would love to, but I heard there's cheerleading try outs after school, so yeah, raincheck?" Quinn said guiltily

Rebekah gave her a look. "Cheerleading, eh?"

"I used to be the captain of the squad at my old school" she whispered.

"Oh then you should try out, give these girls here a run for their money." Rebekah said happily.

"Really?"

"Yeah really. I once tried out. Not to brag, but I was pretty good. But I had beef with the cheerleading captain and her posy so I passed." Rebekah said, with a quite sad look on her face.

"Well then, you should try out again! Maybe this time both of us might make the cut!" Quinn said, touching Rebekah's hand.

Rebekah laughed. "Nah, I'm over that. You should try out. I would be there to cheer you on if I have too!"

Quinn's face lightens up immediately. "Really?"

"Really. Besides, I have nothing better to do than to go home. And I don't want to go home." Rebekah said. Quinn didn't ask any more questions.

"So Quinn, how's your family?" Rebekah asked.

"Oh it's just me, my mum and dad. My sister is married so she lives in Maine with her husband. Only see her during Christmas." Quinn said. She did miss her sister and wished she would visit more often. "What about your family, Rebekah?" Quinn asked.

Rebekah's expression changed slightly. "Well, I might as well tell you myself before other people will. My family is dysfunctional beyond words. Parents are dead. I'm the youngest of five. My brothers and I are constantly arguing. Some of them come and go, while I'm stuck here… for now " She explained.

Quinn was slightly ashamed of herself for asking the question. "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have asked" she said.

Rebekah laughed. "Oh I was the one who asked you first. It's only fair that I tell you about my family. Well enough of them. Any boyfriends, Quinn?"

Quinn blushed at her question. "Nope. Only ex-boyfriends. I'm done with men."

Rebekah laughed again. "Aw, don't say that. I'm sure you'll find someone. There's always a soulmate for everyone, Quinn. Chin up and have faith" she said, holding Quinn's hand.

"Wow you're really optimistic" Quinn said. Rebekah jush shrugged and gave her a smile.

* * *

Quinn walked with Rebekah to the gym. Earlier before that, she went home and changed into her work out clothes. Rebekah offered to pick her up.

"Why do you look like you've seen a bloody ghost?" Rebekah asked, with a concerned look.

"I'm nervous that's all." Quinn answered. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating fast.

"Well don't be! You were the captain of the cheerleading squad at your old school. You even won Nationals. I bet you're going to blow their socks off!" Rebekah said encouragingly

They arrived at the gym, only to find it packed with girls. Quinn went to write her name down, only to find that the same crowd of girls that gave dirty looks at Rebekah were in charge. No wonder Rebekah didn't get in. she thought to herself.

After jotting her name down, she immediately went to the bleachers and warmed up. Rebekah warmed up with her too, stretching her long legs and doing a few backflips.

"You're good" Quinn said.

"I know"

After 15 minutes, Quinn's name was called. She nervously jogged to the middle of the gym, facing the cheerleading squad.

"Break a leg, Quinn!" Rebekah shouted, which made the cheerleading squad gave Quinn a weird look.

"Hi Quinn, I'm Caroline. So any experiences with cheerleading or gymnastics?" a perky blonde asked. Quinn assumed she was the captain, they had the same attitude.

"Yes" Quinn replied simply.

"She was the captain of her Nationals winning cheerleading squad, mind you!" Rebekah shouted from the bleachers.

"We didn't ask you, Rebekah. Is it true, Quinn?" Caroline asked again, slightly annoyed at Rebekah

"Yes"

Caroline looked a tad impressed. She leaned back on the chair and gave Quinn an intimidating look. "Show us what you've got, then!" she said.

Quinn took a deep breath and started to perform a few routines. She did a few back flips, cartwheels and many other steps that's required in cheerleading. Combining the routines taught by Coach Sue Sylvester and the dancing in Glee club, she nailed it.

When she was finished, all the girls at the table looked at her in amazement. One particular girl stood up, clapping. "That was spectacular, Quinn!" she said kindly. She was pretty, with long raven locks and dark skin.

Caroline stood up "That was impressive, Quinn. We'll be in touch. Next!" she said, snapping her fingers.

Quinn muttered thanks and went back to the bleachers, where Rebekah was on the phone.

"No I'm not coming home. I'm busy." she said angrily and snapped her phone shut.

Quinn pretended not to hear when Rebekah ran back to her. "Sorry, Quinn. Somebody called just now. You were FANTASTIC by the way. They are all idiots if they don't take you" Rebekah said, giving Quinn a hug. Quinn couldn't resist but hugging her new friend back.

"Thanks, Rebekah. For being here with me" she said

"Anytime, doll. Now wanna go and get a bite at the Grill?" Rebekah asked.

"I would love too, but I promised my mum that I'll be back early. Rain check?" Quinn asked guiltily

"You owe me, Fabray!" Rebekah said, eyes leered at the petite blonde.

"Yes, yes, I owe you one. Thank you Rebekah!" Quinn replied gratefully.

"Anytime"

Back at home, Quinn told her mother all about her first day, when suddenly she got a phone call from an unknown number. She answered it with caution

"Hello?"

"Hey, is it this Quinn?" the voice was familiar

"Yeah, this is she"

"It's me, Caroline. The captain of the cheerleadering squad!"

"Oh hi Caroline! What's up?"

"I'm just calling to inform you that you're officially on the squad! You were fantastic, and we totally need someone like you on the squad."

Quinn couldn't believe her ears. "Oh my god really?! Yes, thank you Caroline!"

"Sure, and congratulations, too. We'll keep in touch. And Quinn, one more thing"

"Yeah?"

"Just make sure you're careful with Rebekah. I mean,, she's not who you think she is"

"Excuse me?"

"Just, be careful okay? Talk to you later. Bye, Quinn!" Caroline said and hung up.

Quinn was slightly confused with Caroline's advice. She decided to ignore it, because for her Rebekah is a great person.

She ran back to the kitchen squealing!

"Wow, what has gotten into you?" her father asked, confused.

"I'm just happy!" she squealed again.

So far, everything was going smooth, and she really hoped it will remain that way. She hoped that she'll gain more friends, be a better cheerleader, involve in a few extracurricular activities and maybe…Stefan Salvatore. To be honest, she couldn't stop thinking about Stefan. There were definitely sparks between them. Although the man with green eyes still haunts her mind.

_(this was actually two chapters, but I decided to combine it into 1! I decided to make Quinn a cheerleader again as we all know how fantastic of a Cheerio she was back at Lima! hope you guys like it! and again please review :))_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of week was going well. Her teachers like her; Rebekah has been there for her, and she has joined a few clubs… It was complete except one thing…glee club.

"Hey, Rebekah, is there a glee club in this school?" Quinn asked during lunch

"A what?" she answered in her thick accent.

"A glee club. It's where students perform"

"What kind of performances?"

"They sing and dance. There are even competitions. Ah…what's the name…ah show choir!"

"Show choir? Now why the hell do students want to do that?"

"Hey it's fun, alright! So are there any clubs like that here?"

"Not that I've heard of. Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay." Quinn was a bit disappointed at this.

"Aw, why so gloom?" Rebekah asked, a bit concerned

"No, I just wish there was a glee club here. Remember my friends whom I told you all about?"

Rebekah nodded

"All of them are in glee club. We sing, dance and compete together. We're family"

"And you want a family like that, here in Mystic Falls" Rebekah answered. Quinn slowly nodded.

"Hey, you can always form a glee club. I heard you can do that stuff" Rebekah said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you have to go to various procedures, I assume"

"I'll pass. It's going to be hard recruiting students."

"Not if you have the right people to help" Rebekah winked. "I'll help you, in fact I'll join the club myself" she added.

Quinn's eyes lighten up immediately. "Really?"

Rebekah laughed and nodded. "Of course. And since you're friendly with that lot, you can ask their help." She said, motioning to Caroline and her friends.

Quinn nodded and made a mental note to ask them later.

Stefan suddenly arrived at their table, looking handsome and dashing. "Hello ladies" he greeted.

"..Hi" Quinn stuttered a bit but Stefan didn't notice. Rebekah however looked annoyed at Stefan. "How can I assist you?" she asked, bored.

Stefan just smiled and said "Mind telling your brother that I will be swinging by tonight?"

"Now why can't you tell him yourself?"

"I would, but he's not answering his phone, so please Rebekah"

Rebekah sighed. "Fine, I'll tell him if I see him, but that's all"

"I appreciate that, Rebekah, thank you." Stefan said before turning to Quinn. "So how's Mystic Falls, so far?"

"Uhm, it's great" Quinn said nervously. She played with her hair, a sign when she's nervous around people.

"Well great to hear that. I would love to stay and chat but I have something else to do, so goodbye Quinn. And Rebekah" Stefan said charmingly.

"Bye" Quinn said while Rebekah just waves her hand absentmindedly. Stefan gave them one more smile and left the table

"Rebekah…if you don't mind me asking…why are you so…" Quinn didn't manage to finish her sentence but Rebekah beat to it. "Why am I so hostile to Stefan?" she asked. Quinn blushed a bit and slowly nodded. "I'm sorry if I'm being a busybody-" Quinn's sentence got cut off by Rebekah's laughter

"Oh darling, it's okay. You were just curious. Stefan and I had a bit of history a long time ago, and he found someone else, that's all." Rebekah said, smiling.

Quinn gasped immediately. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry" she said. Again Rebekah laughed and said it was okay.

"So Quinn, do you have cheerleading practice after school?" Rebekah asked

"I don't think so. Why?" Quinn answered.

"Why don't we go to The Grill for lunch? I know you haven't been there yet. And I won't take no for an answer!" Rebekah said.

Quinn chuckled and nodded. "I was waiting for you to invite me to the Grill, it's about time!" she said

_(again a very short chapter! next chapter is going to be long (and hopefully better) I promise! please review!)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rebekah brought Quinn to a restaurant, where the words MYSTIC GRILL were printed on neon lights that weren't lit up.

"So this is the famous Mystic Grill?" Quinn asked curiously

This prompted Rebekah to laugh.

"You've been here for a month and you haven't been to this place yet! And Mystic Falls is a very small town!" she said with her thick accent

"Well I didn't leave the house much. You know, sulking in my bedroom, talking to my friends back in Ohio" Quinn replied, with a slight hint of regret.

"Well nevermind, you're here already, allons-y!" Rebekah said, pulling Quinn into the restaurant. They took a table by the window. A minute later, a blonde waiter came to their table. "Rebekah…" he said, his eyes leered at her.

"Hello Matt. I'm just here with darling Quinn for lunch" Rebekah replied sweetly.

Quinn cleared her throat. "Uhm, you go to our school right?" she asked Matt.

Matt slowly nodded. "Yeah. I've seen you a few times. You're on the cheerleading squad. Caroline told me about you." he said. Caroline also told him that she was very close with Rebekah.

"Matt are good friends with Caroline and her posy" Rebekah said, giving Matt a sly smile.

"Yeah. So what can I get you?" he asked dryly

Quinn examined the menu and ordered a hamburger with fries on the side. Rebekah ordered the same thing. "And hurry up, would you? This is Quinn's first time at the Grill, wouldn't want to give her slow service now since she's going to be around" Rebekah added. Matt just rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah sure" he said, walking away.

"He was kinda weird." Quinn said softly.

Rebekah chuckled "That's because I'm here. Like I said, he's good friends with Caroline and the rest. They all don't like me" she said bluntly

"Why?" Quinn asked curiously

"Just a bit of teenage drama, that's all." Rebekah said, and Quinn asked no more.

"But he's kinda cute, don't you think?" Rebekah asked Quinn, which prompted Quinn to chuckle.

"Who's cute, Rebekah?" a male voice interjected. He had an English accent, thicker than Rebekah's. Quinn looked up and immediately gasped. It was the man whom she saw on her first day in Mystic Falls. The man she hoped to see again.

She only saw him from far but she thought he was handsome. But now, she got to see him closer. He was breathtakingly gorgeous. He looked like he was in his early to mid-twenties. He was around 5'11 with light brown hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. He had a delicate yet masculine face, like one of those noblemen back in the previous centuries. Quinn was captivated.

"What are you doing here, Nik?" Rebekah asked, with an annoyed tone.

"I'm here to see Stefan and I've noticed that you have a lovely new friend, Bekah." Nik said, looking at Quinn, making her blush

"Hello, Niklaus Mikaelson. Call me Klaus" he said to Quinn, extending his hand at her.

Quinn was slightly shocked when he said he was a Mikaelson. She slowly took his hand and shook it. "Quinn Fabray." she said softly

"This is one of my annoying brothers. The most annoying, actually" Rebekah said, with a bored tone.

"Well Rebekah, I'm honoured by the title. I've never seen you around, Quinn" Klaus asked

"Actually, I just moved here." Quinn said.

Klaus smiled. "Might I comment that your eyes are such a rare colour." he said. Rebekah just rolled her eyes, sick at her brother's way of breaking the ice.

Quinn blushed at his comment. "It's hazel, it's not really that rare" she said

"It's beautiful" Klaus commented, looking deep into her eyes. Quinn felt her cheeks were burning.

"Okay, that's enough, Nik. Now leave." Rebekah said, clearly annoyed with her brother talking to her friend.

Klaus turned to Rebekah with a mock sad face. "Is that how you treat your big brother?" he asked

"That doesn't give a damn about me? Yes" Rebekah replied. Klaus rolled his eyes and looked at Quinn. "She's just being dramatic." he said. Suddenly someone appeared next to Klaus. It was Stefan.

"Hello ladies" Stefan said, smiling at the two blonde girls. Quinn's heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He gave a pat on Klaus' back and said "So you've met Quinn, I see" Rebekah groaned.

Klaus' eyes widen when Stefan said that. "So everyone has met Quinn but me?" he asked, a bit gloomy. Stefan nodded. "She goes to our school. And she's a cheerleader, just like Caroline" Stefan said, trying to tease Klaus.

Klaus was surprised. "A cheerleader? So are you friends with Caroline?" he asked Quinn curiously.

"Well, we've talked a few times." Quinn answered, slightly curious with Klaus' question.

"Leave her alone, Nik. You would never get Caroline to fall for you. Never. Seriously, what's so great about her?" Rebekah said, her index finger tapping on the table impatiently. Klaus' face changed immediately. It was clear that he was offended with his sister.

Matt reappeared with the food the girls ordered. He immediately groaned when he saw Klaus. "What are you doing here, Klaus?" he asked, placing the food on the table.

"We were just leaving. Come, Stefan. Nice to meet you, Quinn Fabray. Hope we'll meet again." Klaus said, flashing a charming smile at her. He started to walk out of the Grill.

"I'll see you later Quinn. Bye" Stefan said happily. Quinn couldn't resist smiling at him. "Yeah, sure" she said, blushing.

Matt watched them walk out of the Grill before facing the girls. "Sorry about that, Quinn. By the way, here are your meals. Enjoy" he said before walking away. Rebekah looked at Matt for a moment, and looked at Quinn.

"Sorry about my brother." She muttered.

"It's okay. He's quite nice." Quinn said, smiling

"Oh god he has gotten under your skin. He might just use you" Rebekah said

"What do you mean?"

"He has this huge crush on Caroline. He's been trying to get her but she just rejected him all the time. It's sad, really."

Quinn's smile dropped. "Oh, really?" _well that sucks _she thought silently.

"Yes. And I see Stefan has taken a liking to you." Rebekah said.

"No, he hasn't. He's just being friendly." Quinn said, smiling again. _Well if he does like me, I don't mind at all. He is sweet and charming _she thought again.

"Fine. Suit yourself. Now could we please eat and talk about Audrey Hepburn?" Rebekah asked. Quinn laughed and nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Quinn received a text message from an unknown number.

"_Hey Quinn, this is Stefan. I got your number from Caroline. Just wanted to say hi!" _ The text said. Quinn couldn't resist smiling like an idiot and texted him back.

Back at the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan was clutching his phone, after sending a text to Quinn. _Maybe it's time for me to move on. Elena's never coming back and she's made that clear. _Stefan thought.

A minute later, his phone buzzed. Quinn replied his text.

_"Hello Stefan! Nice of you to say hi! :)" _A smile crept on his handsome face.

"Well that's an interesting text to make you smile." Damon said, standing at the doorway.

"Leave me alone." Stefan said, annoyed with his brother.

"Aw come on, tell your big brother. Who's the lucky girl?" Damon asked

"Why don't you go on a date with your new girlfriend!" Stefan spat. He still needed time.

Damon sighed. "Fine. But you know, sooner or later you have to accept the fact that she's in love with me." He then walked away.

"I will. Just not now" Stefan whispered softly. He looked at the text and closed his phone immediately. Maybe he wasn't ready to move on yet.

_(Finally Klaus! Ok I know it sucks but could you please please please review. thanks!)_


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus sat in the living room staring at the fire, bourbon in hand.

"Leave her alone" Rebekah's voice boomed.

"Now why should I?" Klaus said, not even turning to face his sister. He knew she meant Quinn, her beautiful new friend. She did look like a tasty little thing.

Rebekah stormed to him and crossed her arms across her chest. "I saw how you talked to her. You captivate her, you lure her, then you might just drain her dry when she comes too close. I know your ways, Nik."

Klaus just smiled and took a sip of his bourbon. "She was certainly beautiful." he said, reminiscing how she looked, her hazel eyes sparkling and how she blushes easily.

"Back off, Nik." Rebekah said.

"Now, sister, what makes you think I'll lure her and drain her blood out for my satisfaction? I haven't done such thing for a very long time" Klaus said, pouting mockingly.

Rebekah was baffled. "I know you very well, Nik. You haven't done such thing because vervain is in the town water supply. Before this? You basically drank everyone's blood for fun!" she said

"Now don't say that you haven't done the same thing, Bekah. Remember 1920s Chicago, where you and Stefan often took turns drinking from strangers?" Klaus replied, taking another sip.

The blonde groaned loudly at her brother. "Just please leave her alone, Niklaus! She's the only friend I have here! The only person who hasn't listen to the others and abandon me! The only person who hasn't judged me! Just let me have the most normal human experience for now." she shouted with frustration.

Klaus stared at his sister for a moment before putting his glass down. He knew that Rebekah have always wanted to be human. He still felt guilty after daggering her many decades ago.

"Fine, if that's what makes you happy. I won't drink Quinn's blood or do anything similar. But you can't force me to keep away from her. But I won't harm her, you have my word. I only want you to be happy. You're my only sister" Klaus said softly. He tried to hide his vulnerability. He really loved his sister, he really did.

Rebekah's eyes lit up immediately. "Really, Nik?" she asked. Klaus looked her in the eyes for a moment before nodding his head. This made Rebekah smile instantly. "Thank you, Nik. Really, thank you." she said gratefully before walking out of the room.

"Just so you know Bekah, I do give a damn about you." Klaus whispered softly when he thought Rebekah was out of sight. But the blonde was actually still within earshot. She smiled again. "I know, Nik. Always and forever" she said softly.

It was Monday, and school just ended. Quinn had cheerleading practice. She was slightly sad with Stefan, due to the fact that he didn't even reply her text. She wondered where did she went wrong. First he texted her, then she texted him back. But after that, no text from Stefan. She didn't text him again, afraid of giving the impression that she was obsessed or something.

She was on her way to the gym where she accidentally bumped into someone. A few books fell to the ground

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Quinn said, embarrassed. She looked up and found Stefan staring back at her.

"Quinn?" Stefan said. _Ah great _he thought

"Stefan!" Quinn blushed. _Oh god, Stefan._ she thought She immediately went down and picked up the books.

"Aw Quinn, it's okay. You don't have to pick it up" Stefan said, but Quinn shook her head. "No, no, it's my fault. I'm such a klutz!" She said, handing the books to him. Her cheeks were red.

Stefan laughed at the sight of her. _Damn she's beautiful _Stefan silently thought

"What are you laughing about?" Quinn asked, her cheeks were getting redder.

"Nothing. Just, everybody has their clumsy moments." Stefan said, taking the books from her. "Thank you, Quinn. And I'm sorry I bumped into you" he added.

Quinn nodded. "Me, too" she said.

"Where are you headed to?" Stefan asked, eyeing her clothes curiously. She was wearing her workout clothes, which was a tank top, spandex tights and running shoes. She also had a sweater on.

"I have cheerleading practice" Quinn said. "I have to go now, bye" she added, and started to walk.

"I'll walk with you" Stefan said, walking next to her.

"You don't have too, really" she said.

"Look Quinn, I'm sorry I didn't reply your text. I was...busy" he said. _Busy brooding about Elena_ he thought

"It's fine." Quinn simply said.

"Doesn't look that way."

"Well let's just say that people don't usually stop texting me all of a sudden"

"Oh great, I'm a douche" Stefan said, face palming himself.

Quinn looked at him. "It's fine, really! Don't have to beat yourself up about it" she said

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked one last time. Quinn nodded. "I'm sure" she said.

They both arrived at the gym and Quinn said. "So here's my stop."

Stefan nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Quinn. Have fun, at cheerleading practice" he said.

Quinn smiled and went to the group of girls who were stretching. "Sorry I'm late" she said to them.

"It's okay" Caroline said, and went running to Stefan.

"What's up, Caroline?" Stefan asked.

Caroline gave him a look. She slightly motioned to Quinn, who was stretching.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Do you guys have a thing or something?" She asked, amused.

"No. We're acquaintances, that's all."

"I know you, Stefan. You don't befriend people that easy." Caroline replied, an eyebrow raised.

"Well she is nice, that's all" Stefan said.

"Fine. But I'm happy for you. You're moving on"

"I didn't say I like Quinn" Stefan said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever" Caroline said, amused as ever. She was glad that her friend found someone. Stefan might keep denying, but Caroline did notice there were sparks between him and Quinn

_(hey, this chapter is quite long! Not gonna say much, except please review! Thanksss!)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_(I dedicate this chapter, heck this entire fanfic to my best friend, Ikhwanis! She's been waiting for it for months, and she's a crazy kluinn shipper! This is for you, nightingale!)_

It was Thursday afternoon, and Quinn was sitting at the Grill, doing her homework. Her parents weren't at home, so she decided to hang out at the Grill. Rebekah was running late.

"Hello Quinn Fabray" a voice greeted her.

Quinn looked up to find Klaus smiling at her. "Hi Klaus" she said.

"All alone, here?" he asked curiously.

Quinn chuckled and said "I'm waiting for your sister, actually"

"Rebekah? Well I haven't seen her all day"

"Really? You guys live in the same house, right?" Quinn asked, a bit weird

"Yeah, she darted off to school quite early. Didn't get the chance to say goodbye"

"Oh. I see" she didn't know what to say. She was aware of the fact that Rebekah despites her brothers, especially Klaus.

"Now, what are you doing?" Klaus asked, looking at her notebook.

Quinn sighed. "French homework"

"_Ah français, la langue de l'amour_" Klaus said.

Quinn's eyes widen. "You can speak French?"

The British man laughed. "Yes, very well actually"

"That's so great. What other languages you speak? And Klaus, please sit" she said, motioning to seat in front of her.

Klaus gladly took a seat, and placed his hands on the table. He had a ring, on top of it was a blue stone. _Just like Rebekah's. Maybe its a family heirloom or something _Quinn thought.

"Well, I can speak Italian, Spanish, Chinese, Aramaic and a few more." Klaus said.

Quinn stared at him in amazement. "You're multi-lingual! That's really cool" she said.

Klaus laughed. "Well, thanks to years of travelling" he said, looking at her. _She's really pretty_ he thought silently.

"Well, that's great. I suck at languages. Always get them mixed up" she said, sighing. This prompted Klaus to laugh.

Both of them exchanged stories, mostly, Quinn telling Klaus about her life, which Klaus listened with fascination.

"You know, I can help you with that essay you're writing, since Rebekah is running, very late" Klaus offered, motioning to her notebook.

Quinn was about to nod her head when her phone started to buzz. Santana's picture was displayed on the screen.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take this!" she said, waking up. Klaus smiled and nodded. "Take your time, love" he said. She wanted to silently curse Santana for calling, but they haven't talked for ages.

Quinn flashed Klaus a smile and went to a quiet corner. "Santana, hey!" she answered her phone. She missed her sassy sidekick. They may have their differences, but they loved each other like sisters. Klaus on the other side, couldn't help but hear them talking.

"Q, what's up? I haven't heard from you in ages! How are you? How's Virginia?" Santana said at the other line.

"I'm fine. Been quite preoccupied. Mystic Falls is great actually! I'm in the cheerleading squad and I've made a few friends."

"Don't tell me you're forgetting us Cheerios"

Quinn laughed. "No, of course not! I'll never forget you guys. So, how are you, Santana? How's New Directions? Already preparing for Nationals?"

Santana's voice changed. "Uhm, I don't know"

"What do you mean by you don't know?" Quinn asked curiously

"Let's just say, I'm not in New Directions, anymore"

Quinn's jaw dropped. "What? Why?" her voice raised it a bit..

Santana sighed on the other line. "Well Coach Sue asked me to spy on the New Directions. And those divas now are drop dead serious with EVERYTHING, they kicked me out when they found out. They didn't want any distractions, since they're aiming for a victorious Nationals, like that will ever happen"

Quinn sighed. "Why do you have to do Coach Sue's dirty work? Glee club has been our family, our real one"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm in a different glee club now, where they actually notice my talent."

"What? You changed schools?"

"No, no, there are two glee clubs in McKinley now"

"How and why?"

"There's this rich white girl who got rejected by the New Directions. So she asked her daddy to fund a new glee club to showcase her talent... which is nothing"

"Wow, that's kinda harsh. And you joined?"

"Me, Brits and Mercedes. All three us of got sick with Rachel's obsession with being the centre of attention and her boyfriend being a complete ass"

Quinn rolled her eyes at this. She really didn't like Rachel's attitude. "Well it is our senior year."

"Yeah but they're gonna lose at Sectionals now. The Troubletones, that's the name of our glee club by the way, are gonna bring them down"

Quinn sighed again. "Come on Santana, don't be like that."

"What? I'm just saying! With Shelby Corcoran as a director, we're so gonna kick asses, just like Vocal Adrenaline!"

Quinn couldn't believe her ears. "Shelby is back in Ohio?"

Santana facepalmed herself when she blurted out Shelby's name. "Yeah..." she said awkwardly. "...with Beth" she added

Quinn was speechless. Beth, her baby whom she gave up almost 2 years ago. The only perfect thing in her life is in Ohio, but she isn't.

"Q, you there?" Santana asked, since Quinn didn't say anything.

"Oh oh yeah" Quinn replied, as if she just woke up from a trance. "Are you sure, Santana?"

"Yes. Puck said so himself. He's been babysitting Beth, like for once a week. Shelby showed us a picture of Beth. She looks exactly like you, Q"

Quinn felt her eyes burning with tears. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Look, Q, it's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is, Santana. She was the only thing perfect in my life" Quinn said, her voice cracking. Klaus on the other table listened attentively. _So this Beth is someone really special to Quinn. And Santana said that Beth looked like her. Is Beth Quinn's relative?_ Klaus' mind started to swarm with thoughts.

Quinn sighed and dried her tears. "Well, I can't meet her now can't I?" she said, trying to joke a bit.

"Q...relax okay" Santana said. "One day, you're gonna have another baby too, this time with someone whom you truly love" she said.

"Yeah, I hope so" Quinn said.

Santana sighed. "I know so. So girl, any hot guys that caught your eye there?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Quinn immediately thought of Stefan. And Klaus. _Shit_. she thought. She had forgotten that Klaus was still waiting for her. She peered up and saw Klaus reading her essay.

"Uhm, about that, I have to go now! I'll call you later, tonight k?" Quinn said.

Santana chuckled. "Girl, you found someone. Damn you're good"

"No I haven't. Seriously, we'll continue tonight. Bye Santana, miss you!" Quinn replied. Santana said goodbye and Quinn ended the call. She got rid any sign of tears and immediately went back to her table. "Sorry, best friend called" she said apologetically

Klaus smiled. "It's okay. So, I've been reading your essay when you're on the phone, and turns out you don't need my help. You're good at French" he said.

Quinn chuckled. "Really?"

Klaus was about reply when a throat cleared behind them. It was Rebekah, who didn't look amused at all.

"Rebekah!" Quinn said.

Rebekah shot a smile at Quinn and turned at Klaus. "So brother, I thought you were _away_" she said, with a bit of venom.

Klaus looked back at her calmly. "I didn't say that" he reminded her that he promised not to harm Quinn, not stay away from her.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Sorry I'm late, Quinn. Got held up. Brother Elijah came" she said apologetically.

Klaus' facial expression changed. "Elijah's back?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah he's back. Go to him. He's looking for you. Thanks for keeping Quinn company but I'll take it from here. She's _my friend_. Shoo" Rebekah said, not even looking at her brother.

Klaus laughed at his sister's statement and immediately said. "Well don't be selfish, Bekah. We're friends, right Quinn?"

Quinn awkwardly nodded and flashed a smile at the siblings. Klaus woke up and tried to hug his sister. "Well I have to be going now. I'll see you later, Quinn" he said, and walked out of the Grill.

Rebekah took a seat and fixed her jacket. "Sorry. Did he bother you?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, not at all. We talked about various things. So your other brother is in town?"

Rebekah laughed and shook her head.

"Then why did you say he's back?" Quinn asked, confused

"Just to get Klaus out of here" Rebekah said with a smile

_(okay another kluinn interaction! wanted to added more but I keep it for the next chapter. And guys, review!)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Quinn enjoyed Mystic Falls so far. She's keeping up with her studies, made more friends and gradually became more popular at school. Her family also involved themselves more in town activities. Mystic Falls is different than Lima. People actually know each other around. They have a very strong history, and events are constantly held.

She felt happy at Mystic Falls, but one thing was missing: glee club. She decided to take Rebekah's advice and form a glee club at Mystic Falls High School. She knew exactly whom to ask for help, other than Rebekah of course.

"Hey Caroline, can I talk to you for a moment?" Quinn asked the popular blonde after cheerleading practice.

Caroline motioned them to the bleachers where their stuff were scattered. "What's up?" she asked as they both walked together.

Quinn didn't know where to start. "Have you ever heard of showchoir?" she asked awkwardly

Caroline thought for a moment before saying "The one that a group of people sing and dance? Yeah, I know that"

"You know, there's a high school club for that" Quinn said

"You mean a glee club?"

Quinn breathed a sign of relief. "Yeah, a glee club! They go for competitions and all!" she said. _Thank god_ she thought

"We don't have such clubs here. Why, what's up?"

"Back in Lima, I was in glee club and I had so much fun! I thought I could relive those moments here. I miss singing and dancing with other people"

Caroline laughed. "Oh my god, I love singing too! I used to sing all the time! Now, not so much!"

Quinn was surprised. "Really? Wow, that's unexpected!"

"Yeah, I'm a sucker for musicals, too!"

"Me too! Uhm, back on the page, can I form a glee club here?"

Caroline's eyes lit up immediately. "Really?"

"Yeah, I know glee club is usually for losers and all but there's no harm in trying, right?"

"As a matter of fact, I agree with you! It's about high time the students here have some musical experience! Heck, you know what, I'll help you myself!"

This time Quinn's eyes lit up. "Really, Caroline?"

"Yeah, but one thing"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I have to be in the club."

Quinn laughed. She nodded. "Yeah, please join!"

Caroline smiled and pressed her hands together. "So, tomorrow after school, we'll go see the vice principal and get this glee club arranged. Then we can just put up a list on the bulletin and let the kids come and audition. Has anyone told you that they want to join?" she asked

"Rebekah, she said she'll help me."

Caroline's face changed. "Oh...okay. Whatever. So tomorrow yeah, we'll pitch the idea together okay? When it's approved, which I'm 100% sure it will be approved, we'll discuss further details, okay Quinn?" she said

Quinn nodded happily. "Yeah, great! I have to go now, I'll just reach you by phone in case of anything. Bye, and thanks so much, Caroline!" she said and walked out of the gym.

Caroline smiled. _Quinn is really nice. And screw Rebekah._ she thought.

All of a sudden, Caroline had an idea. She took out her phone and immediately dialled a familiar number

"What's up?" Stefan answered after three rings.

"You can perform on stage, right?"

"What are you proposing, Caroline?"

"There's going to be new club in school. It involves singing and dancing which I'm pretty sure you're good at both."

"Again, what are you proposing?"

"Oh my god, sometimes you're so damn slow. JOIN THE CLUB STEFAN!" Caroline said loudly

"Now why should I do that?"

"Because Quinn and I are forming the club. Well, mostly Quinn"

Stefan was silent for a moment before saying a soft "Oh"

"So you're game?"

"No"

"Come on Stefan, it's your senior year!"

"I've been a high school senior many times than I care to remember, Car"

"Well this is different. You have us"

"I'll look ridiculous performing on stage. Singing and dancing, are you crazy Caroline?"

"Admit it, you're a sucker for both. You're just too dark and manly to admit it"

Stefan couldn't argue with his blonde friend. He actually did love singing and dancing. That's all he did back in the 80s, with his best friend, Lexi.

"Well, since the club is not even officially approved yet, I won't promise anything" he said, after thinking for a minute

"It will, trust me. I'm Caroline Forbes. I know how to get things done" Caroline said confidently.

Stefan chuckled and agreed. "This better be worth it."

"I'm sure it will!"

* * *

The next day, Caroline and Quinn went to the vice principal's office and pitched their idea about a glee club at Mystic Falls High School. Much to their delight, it was approved.

"I told you it's was going to be approved! Oh my god, I'm so excited!" Caroline squealed excitedly

Quinn smiled and placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder. "Thanks, Caroline, really. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I know this means a lot for you, Quinn. Really, if you want anything, just anything, you can ask me. We can be friends you know"

"I appreciate that, thanks." Quinn said, giving Caroline another soft smile. "So, we should held auditions for the glee club. That's what we do back in my old school" Quinn said.

Caroline breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank god you know this kind of stuff! I honestly don't know the first thing to handle a glee club. I think you should be the leader. I'll be your right hand woman" she said

Quinn laughed and nodded. "Alright, I'll be captain" she said. She saw Rebekah sitting at one of the tables, bored. She turned to Caroline and muttered "Excuse me" and went to her friend.

"Rebekah!" Quinn said, slamming her hands on the table.

Rebekah was startled for a moment. She looked up and found Quinn grinning.

"Well hello there! You look awfully perky today"

"Mystic Falls High School has a glee club now!" Quinn said happily

Rebekah smiled immediately and squeezed Quinn's hand. "That's great! I'm so in!" she squealed

"But you have to audition first" Caroline interrupted.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and said "I'm sorry, was I talking to you?"

"No, but in order to be in glee club, you must audition. You must be a talented singer"

"Now, what makes you think, that I cannot sing?"

Caroline was about to say something when Stefan appeared next to Quinn. "Now ladies, let's not fight." he said, shooting a look at Caroline which made her sigh and roll her eyes.

"She started it." Rebekah said, rolling her eyes. Caroline didn't say anything back, she just kept quiet.

Quinn was grateful that Stefan came to the rescue. "Uhm, yeah you have to audition, Rebekah, but I know you'll be great" Quinn said hesitantly.

Rebekah smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll audition like everybody else" she said.

"So the glee club is on?" Stefan asked curiously.

Quinn turned and looked at him, puzzled. "How did you know?" she asked.

Caroline cleared her throat and said "I told him. Stefan is...talented" This prompted Rebekah to roll her eyes.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Caroline is just being ridiculous" Stefan quickly said.

"Well, I hope I'll see you there." Quinn replied, with a bit of flirtation in her voice.

Stefan just smiled and nodded. "Well, I have to go now, I'll see you ladies later" he said and walked away. Caroline signaled Stefan to call her later. Quinn was still smiling, even after Stefan left.

"Why are you smiling?" Rebekah asked Quinn. Quinn quickly wiped the smile from her face. "I'm just happy that we have a glee club now" she said, blushing a bit. Caroline just chuckled.

"Well Quinn, I'll call you later and we'll arrange the auditions okay?" Caroline said, giving Quinn a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah alright, thanks Caroline!" Quinn said with another smile. Caroline smiled back and left.

"Well I guess you're friends now with Caroline Forbes" Rebekah said. "I still don't understand why my brother Nik has a big crush on her. You're much more better" she added. Quinn blushed when Rebekah mentioned Klaus.

"Well...Caroline is pretty, determined and she's really nice." Quinn said.

Rebekah just laughed. "Yeah, that's what Nik said, too"

_(boring chapter! I've been less inspired lately (probably bcs school just reopened). I might be rarely updating, probably one or twice a week bcs I have other things to do, but I promise to update! Review please! thanks!)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

It was Tuesday evening and Quinn was at the auditorium, pacing around nervously. The auditions for glee club were today. A few people were already there, but Caroline was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey I'm sorry that I'm late!" Caroline said, busting in the auditorium breathlessly.

Quinn smiled and nodded. "It's okay. I'm a bit nervous actually." she said.

Caroline smiled and held her hand. "It's okay, Quinn. I'm here to help."

They started to prepare the table for them to sit. This glee club had no director. They were on their own, although the teachers will give a helping hand or two.

It was 4pm and there were around 15 to 20 people there. Quinn spotted Rebekah, who sat in front.

"It's time, Quinn, go!" Caroline whispered, motioning Quinn to the stage.

The two blondes went up the stage and Caroline clapped her hands. "Attention, please! Hi, welcome to Mystic Falls High School's first ever glee club audition! And to make things straight, I am not the leader of this club, this lovely girl next to me is. People, meet Quinn Fabray!" she said.

Quinn smiled awkwardly. _Okay I have to be brave. Come on Quinn, you were the captain of the Cheerios, for god's sake!_ she thought.

"Hi, as you all know, glee club is actually just a nickname for show choir. We mostly sing and dance in this club! There are competitions, too! So this audition is to decide who's in the club and who's not. Depends on your talent. Pretty sure most of you guys here can sing, right?" Quinn said. No one said anything. _Great._ she thought

"How about you sing first?" Stefan's voice boomed. He was sitting at the far back. Quinn didn't notice him enter.

"For the first time, I agree with Stefan! How about you sing first, Quinn! I'm sure you'll be marvelous" Rebekah said, with a smile.

Soon everybody was cheering for Quinn to sing. Quinn had no choice but to give in. "Fine I'll sing! But heads up, I'm not the best singer okay?" she said. She whispered the name of the song to Caroline and the tall blonde immediately went backstage to cue the music.

Music started to fill the room. Quinn took a deep breath and started singing.

_A drop in the ocean_  
_A change in the weather_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together_  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

Klaus was looking for his sister, as he found out that she had the White Oak Stake in her possession. With his super sonic hearing, he could hear someone singing. And it was beautiful. He had to find the voice. He immediately followed the voice which lead him to the auditorium

_I don't wanna waste the weekend_  
_If you don't love me pretend_  
_A few more hours then it's time to go_

Klaus found Quinn on the stage, singing passionately. Her eyes were closed as she held the microphone tightly.

_As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on_

_And still I can't let you be_  
_Most nights I hardly sleep_  
_Don't take what you don't need from me_

Klaus couldn't take his eyes off her. Her voice was beautiful and she herself was beautiful. She wearing a vintage cream dress, and her short hair was let down. She was...perfect. Like an angel that fell from heaven.

_It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

Klaus wasn't the only mesmerized with Quinn. Stefan, who was leaning on the seat lazily before, sat up, eyes focused on Quinn. In fact everyone was mesmerized with Quinn. Rebekah felt like tears were coming and Caroline stood there, her jaw slightly open.

Quinn sang the entire song with all her passion. A Drop In the Ocean was one of her favourite songs of all times. She opened her eyes to find everyone focused at her, even Klaus, who standing by the corner. He smiled and clapped his hands. Soon everybody clapped their hands, including Stefan who stood up.

"My, my, Quinn Fabray, such beautiful voice you have" Klaus said, prompting Quinn to blush. Rebekah immediately turned around when she heard the familiar voice of her annoying hybrid of a brother.

"Nik, what are you doing here?" she asked, annoyed. The rest of the people in the auditorium looked at them. "Yeah, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

Klaus chuckled. "Well I'm here to see my friend, Quinn. I heard that she's a great singer. You two know how much I love live performances" he replied. "And this is the best, so far" he added, giving Quinn a charming smile which made her heart skipped a beat.

Caroline rolled her eyes and shouted. "Leave us alone, Klaus!"

Judging by his expression, Klaus was surprised to hear Caroline's voice. "Caroline, I didn't notice you there. Are you going to sing too? If you are, then I must have a seat and watch." he said, siting next to Stefan who just rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Nik?" Rebekah asked, storming to her brother, so that no one else could hear their conversation.

"Well I'm looking for something that belongs to me." Klaus said, still looking amused.

"I don't have anything that belongs to you."

"Are you sure, little sister? Because you just raise the _stake_s of me being very impatient. And you know how I am, when I'm impatient." he emphasizes the word stake so that Rebekah would understand.

"Frankly, I don't care."

"Now, Rebekah, be a good girl and give it back to me. What's mine is mine."

"It's not yours and it will never be yours."

Stefan, who has been listening to their unpleasant conversation cleared his throat. "Now, why don't you two get the hell out of here and settle this at home, the cave, whatever, I don't care. We have something going on here, Klaus" he said, noticing other people staring at them. Quinn shifted awkwardly.

"I'm not leaving. I'm auditioning too." Rebekah said. She looked at Klaus and waited for his response.

"Well I'm just an innocent spectator." Klaus replied.

"No one wants you here, Klaus!" Caroline shouted. She had been listening to their conversation with her super sonic hearing. Quinn was slightly shocked. Caroline closed her eyes immediately. _Shit, now they're going to wonder why the hell I just said that._ she thought.

Klaus smiled at Caroline. "Well, I'm sure that's not true, but I'm not going to start an argument here. I'll see you at home, _little sister"_ he said to Rebekah, hinting that their conversation isn't over yet. Rebekah just waved her hand without even looking at her brother.

"And Quinn, I hope I can hear your lovely singing voice again." Klaus said to Quinn, making her blush. Quinn just smiled and gave him a smile. Stefan looked at the both of them, his expression anything but pleased. Klaus waved at her and walked out of the auditorium.

Caroline stood up and went to the stage. "Well, I'm sorry for the intrusion. Quinn, you were freaking awesome! Am I right, people?" she asked everyone. They responded with cheers and claps. Quinn blushed again. People think she's really good. Back at Lima, it was always Rachel who got the spotlight.

Klaus, who was outside the auditorium smiled. "I agree with you, Caroline" he muttered under his breath and walked away.

"Why thank you, everyone. Now let's start the audition now, shall we?" Quinn said, looking at Caroline. Caroline nodded and both of them went to the table. Caroline started to call a name from the sign-up sheet. "Rebekah Mikaelson" she groaned. Rebekah smiled and walked to the stage.

Rebekah sang a classic song from the roaring 20s, Love Me or Leave me by Ruth Etting. She was a good singer, even Caroline admitted it.

Caroline herself was next. She performed Thinking of You, by Katy Perry. Caroline silently dedicated the song to Tyler, who was still missing. Caroline sang the song with all her heart. _It was beautiful,_ Quinn thought

After Caroline, Bonnie, Caroline's best friend performed the Jessie J's hit, Price Tag. She was really good, although a bit shy.

A few more people performed, too. Some were good, some were kinda bad, but hey at least they had the balls to try.

Last but not least, Stefan Salvatore walked up the stage. "I'm still torn between Bon Jovi or some soppy ballad." he said.

Quinn chuckled and said "It's your choice, really. Sing a song that you're comfortable singing"

Stefan smiled and nodded. "Bon Jovi it is." he said. He performed I'll Be There For You, belting his heart out. Even Caroline was slightly shocked. Stefan can really sing.

When his performance ended, Quinn stood up and clapped her hands. "That was great, Stefan! I didn't know you can sing!" she said. "Me too." Caroline said, eyeing her best friend.

"Me three." a female voice said. Quinn turned to find Elena Gilbert, one of Caroline's best friend.

Stefan tensed. "Elena, I didn't know you were auditioning for glee club" he said.

"I'm not, I can't sing." Elena replied.

"Well then, what are you doing here?" Stefan replied, a bit annoyed.

"I'm looking for Caroline and Bonnie, that's all. By the way, Damon's looking for you."

"How did you know? Oh let me guess, you were with him."

Elena was about to reply but Caroline cleared her throat. "Okay, that's enough from both of you. Anyone here haven't auditioned yet?" she said. Quinn was silently grateful Caroline intervened. She had no idea what do to. Apparently Elena and Stefan are not on good terms.

No one in the auditorium said anything. Caroline nodded. "So everyone here is done. Quinn?" she said, looking at Quinn

Quinn woke up and cleared her throat nervously. "Alright, all of your auditions were great, okay. At least you were brave enough to try out, and for that, I tip my hat to you. We'll announce the members of the glee club next week. All of you can go home now. Thank you so much" she said cheerfully. Everyone didn't leave the auditorium before talking to Quinn first. Apparently she made a big impression. Even a few boys gave her their number, asking her to call them.

"I can't promise anything but thank you." Quinn said when a boy from the football team handed a piece of paper with his number on it. The boy just nodded and walked away. Rebekah left early to handle some family business. Quinn had to walk home.

"So I see that you're popular now." Stefan said, leaning against the table next to her.

"I'm not popular. Don't tease me" Quinn said, packing her things. Only the two of them were in the auditorium.

"Well what do you call a girl who gets papers with telephone numbers on it? How many are they? Five?"

Quinn counted the scraps of paper in her hand. "Four" she mumbled.

Stefan smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I would give you my number, but you already have it" he said.

Quinn just blushed. "Yeah I have your number already" she replied awkwardly.

"So Quinn, how are you going home?"

"Walking."

"No you're not."

"Excuse me?"

Stefan chuckled and went closer to her. "I'll send you back" he said in a whisper. Quinn grew redder.

"You don't have to. I just live nearby."

"Well I want to. Come on, I bet you've never been on a motorcycle before."

Quinn thought for a moment. Stefan noticed her hesitance. "Alright, I'll walk you home" he said

"But you have a motorcycle"

"But you don't want to go by motorcycle"

She thought again for a moment before slowly nodding. "Fine, motorcycle. Just, don't bring it too fast"

"You have my word." Stefan said

* * *

Quinn arrived home on the back of Stefan's motorcycle. She had never rode a motorcycle, this was her first. She slowly got off the motorcycle. She almost tripped but Stefan managed to catch her. "Woah, easy" he said.

Quinn blushed when Stefan held her. He didn't let go. "Stefan..." she whispered. Stefan noticed that she was still in his arms. "Oh sorry!" he said, letting her go, which made Quinn chuckle.

"Thank you, Stefan. You made me not want to ride on motorcycles ever again." Quinn

"But why? The bike was going as fast as a snail"

"No, it's just, I have this weird phobia on motorcycles."

Stefan nodded. "I understand"

"I guess I should be going. Thank you for the ride Stefan." Quinn said. She started to walk but Stefan quickly took her by the hand.

"Stefan...do you want anything?"

Stefan took a deep breath and said "I've wanted to do this, for quite some time". He then pulled Quinn closer and pressed his lips against hers firmly.

Quinn was shocked by his action but soon gave in. She felt his hands on her waist while she cupped his cheek. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god_ she screamed internally. But then she realized that she was right in front of her house. Her mother is probably sneaking behind the curtains right now. It took a lot of willpower to break the kiss.

"Quinn..." Stefan said softly. He was a bit breathless, and his dark brown eyes were staring into her hazel eyes.

"I have to go now..." she whispered, walking away.

"I'll call you" Stefan said loudly

"I hope so"

Stefan smiled and saw her entering her home. He then got up on the motorcycle and drove off back to the Salvatore boarding house, smiling.

Klaus clicked his tongue in annoyance when Stefan finally went away. He saw them kissing, and for no apparent reason, he felt a pang of jealousy in him. He almost wished that he was Stefan, but he shook off the thought immediately. _Your mind is playing tricks Klaus, you don't fall for humans_ he thought. He looked at Quinn's bedroom window and quickly darted off to his house.

_(finally, some romance and Elena's first appearance! I have a habit of dragging things, I know. Wow this probably my longest chapter yet. Took me nearly 3 hours. I apologize for the horrible writing. Again, review please!)_


	11. Author's Note

So yeah, hi there! I know I haven't posted in like forever. This is because of exams, coursework, and other stuff that has been happening in my life plus I don't always have my laptop with me, just my phone (and writing a story on your phone genuinely sucks)

And I see that my fanfic is not getting as many hits as I hoped for. The views are mehh and the reviews, are just little. Honestly, this disappoints me. I already have the drafts of the next few chapters in my hard drive but if no one is gonna read it, why bother posting it eh.

So, please, if you want me to keep on writing this fanfic, please please please drop a review telling me that. Also, if you noticed a few flaws in my fanfic, please please please point it out and help me fix it (again reviews, or messages whatever). I'll continue writing the fanfic if there are enough encouraging reviews! So to those people who actually read Intrigued and liked it, please please please SAYYYYY SOMETHING!

Thanks and have a great life everybody! :)

p/s: Another reason why I haven't written Intrigued in ages is that I've been working on a new fanfic. I'll post it soon. Maybe it will get more hits than Intrigues


End file.
